Aquamarines
by Tsuru Maiden
Summary: Every day, one hour is spent at the crafting table, forging a pair of delicate spectacles. Every day, two dark blue aquamarines are dedicated to the gentle Prince of Norad. Drabble; contains Forte and Frey friendship.


**Author's notes: I've started playing Rune Factory 4 recently in this holiday, and I'm really captivated by the plot and characters in the game. I've been torn (I think some of you may have been too), over the several breathtaking bachelor choices, and I've finally settled on the one I'm interested in. He may not be very popular, and there are very little fanfics about him, so this is dedicated both to him and my favorite female character/ bachelorette- Forte! Hope readers enjoy, even if RF4 may not be very popular, and please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Every day, without fail, Frey spends an hour in Water Ruins trying to mine aquamarines. Forte, her best friend, who has always accompanied her in dungeons, had already more or less memorised Frey's reactions to the ores she finds. Forte recognises Frey's soft laugh when she mines a bronze in Obsidian Mansion (Frey never goes in, and Forte wonders if it's intentionally done for her sake). Forte knows she has a small smile on her face whenever she picks up a gleaming emerald in Yokmir Cave (The Hornets were always a persistent foe). Forte also knows a minute nod goes to the amethysts she collects at Yokmir Forest, along with a satisfactory grin when she heaps piles of scrap iron and iron into her bag.<p>

But it is only when she picks up dark blue aquamarines in the depths of Water Ruins that her greenish grey eyes light up with some sort of radiant glow. Forte has always found that curious- Aquamarines are beautiful, that was true, but by no means were they the most valuable ore to mine. Forte dismisses the thought from her mind soon after, impaling a leering goblin with the new invisiblade Frey gave her. Perhaps it was just the princess' personal preference.

It's on the next day- a rainy Saturday, at 7.00 am, that Forte finds out the reason behind Frey's fondness for aquamarines. She's cautiously squeezing past the large forge Frey had set in the corner of her bedroom, when she sees the latter hunched over the crafting table, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Frey?" Forte knows she's a little early, because Frey usually starts clearing the dungeons at 8.30, but she's finished her work sooner than she originally intended, so a visit to her best friend was imminent. Approaching the girl, she calls out her name once more.

"Eep!" Frey flinches in surprise drawing out her own invisiblade (Forte's starting to think her personal habit of drawing her sword was getting to Frey) within seconds. It's only when Frey's almost nose to nose with Forte that the hostility in her serious eyes fade.

"Forte! Phew! I thought it was an enemy of something," Frey looks visibly relieved. Then she frowns. "Really, the more time I spend with you, the more I start acting like you. I'm going to be afraid of ghosts next," Frey huffs. Forte protests ("Ghosts do not exist-"), but Frey cuts her off with a teasing smile that showed she meant no harm.

"Frey, are those... aquamarines?" Forte looks over Frey's shoulder carefully, catching a glimpse of dark blue. Frey nods, looking a little embarrassed.

"It is none of my business, but I am curious. Why are you so fond of aquamarines?" Forte asks earnestly. Frey smiles and edges towards the crafting table, beckoning for Forte to see.

Beside some aquamarines were a pair of delicate _spectacles_. Forte pauses momentarily in confusion, because she's never seen the princess wearing glasses before.

"Are those for you? But you have never worn glasses-" Forte stops speaking when she hears the door open, and she turns around just in time to see Arthur walking into the room. The two of them exchange brief greetings, until Frey steps up shyly and passes the carefully crafted spectacles to Arthur...

Ah, so that's the reason (Really, she's getting as curious as Kiel, Forte thinks in dismay). Forte smiles when she sees Arthur observe the spectacles with great intensity before he breaks into a wide smile, thanking Frey for "such a wonderful gift" ("It's even handmade!"). Frey smiles happily, her face flushed a rosy pink, and that's when Forte realises that every day, one hour is spent at the crafting table, forging a pair of delicate spectacles, and that every day, two dark blue aquamarines were dedicated to the gentle Prince of Norad.

* * *

><p>I chose Arthur because while I liked Vishnal's appearance, his personality was not my cup of tea. I read that Doug complains about walking back to the general store and worrying about Blossom after you marry him, and that changed my mind. I've already watched Leon's background, so I didn't choose him. Dylas' habit of telling me to get lost left a negative impression in my mind, and I find Kiel too young. I liked Arthur's personality, even though I found his haircut a bit girlish, but hey, free country. Hope readers have enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
